


Junkrat's Blind Date

by Sugilite



Series: Bad Dates [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Dolls, Other, Roommates, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: Junkrat goes on a blind date with...um....well......





	Junkrat's Blind Date

“You look so nice.” Mako says as he fixes the tie around Junkrat’s neck. Junkrat just glares at his friend and roommate and huffs. He is not one to wear a tie or even a suit, but Mako was way too excited when he found out his best friend was going on his first blind date, so he just wanted to intervene. Junkrat wasn't pleased, but he also could not say no. “You sure you don't want me to drive you?” Mako asked with a smile. Junkrat just nodded, and Mako gave him a big hug. Junkrat rolled his eyes and patted his friend's back, and soon they parted.  
***  
When Junkrat got to the restaurant it was pretty crowded, but cozy. He walked to the hostess, “Hello can I help you?” She asked.  
“Yes, I have a reservation for two. Junkrat.”  
“Yes! Right this way sir.” She lead Junkrat to a table near the back of the restaurant. Junkrat took his seat as the hostess handed him a menu and walked away. Across the table was a beautiful blonde haired girl. She had blue eyes and her pale skin looked pleasantly smooth. She wore a short red dress that showed just a hint of cleavage.  
“You seem very surprised to see me.” Junkrat stated. But she didn't reply.  
“So do you have a name?”  
“...”  
“Guess, you're just nervous. It's okay. I'll go first, I'm Junkrat.” He held out his hand, but she still sat there with the same surprised expression on her face with no response. Junkrat cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, nervous. “So where are you from?”  
“...”  
“Have any family?”  
“...”  
“How old are you?”  
“...”  
“Are able to speak?”  
“...”  
“Or move?”  
“...”  
Junkrat sighed, as the waitress came over and asked for his order. “Are you ready sir?”  
“Yes, I think so. But she's not.”  
“Sir, um, I'm not going to take her order.”  
“Why, not?”  
“Well, Sir, she is plastic.”  
“How dare you?! Who are you to speak to her like that?!”  
“Sir, please, lower your voice.”  
“No! I will not sit here and let you insult her!” Junkrat stood up and grabbed the girl by the arm and he dragged her out behind him.  
Outside the restaurant, Junkrat turned to his date, “I'm sorry you had to deal with that. But I don't care if you may have had some surgeries or you can't move, you are beautiful to me. I just wish you could tell me your name. He picked her up, and as he did he noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck, “Tammy and Co. DOLLS R’ US.” He read. “Ah, Tammy, your name is Tammy. Well then come on Tammy, let’s spend the day out together!” Junkrat and Tammy spent the rest of the night out dancing, rollerblading, and getting hot dogs, which Tammy seemed to love cause they fit perfectly in her mouth.  
After their long day, Junkrat carried Tammy to his door and it seemed Mako had gone out for a bit, “Would you like to come inside for the night?” Tammy’s head flopped forward. “Great!” Junkrat pulled Tammy inside and sat her on the couch. He plopped down next to her and held her tight. “Look, I know it's just our first date, but I felt a connection with you and you're damn beautiful, I want to just touch you. I'm sorry I shouldn't be making you uncomfortable.” Tammy's upperbody fell face down right into Junkrat’s crotch. “Woah! Tammy! Are you sure?!” Tammy didn't budge. “Alright!” Junkrat laughed nervously as he carried Tammy up to his bedroom.  
***  
Junkrat laid back on the bed while Tammy flopped over on the floor. “Tammy you are incredible. That was amazing.” He grabbed a cigarette from his beside table. However, his ecstasy must've blocked out noise, because he failed to hear Mako come home. And next thing he new he was eye to eye with his best friend and naked.


End file.
